<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Hope All But Gone by sonus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895849">My Hope All But Gone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonus/pseuds/sonus'>sonus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Superhero Mark, other group cameos, villain donghyuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:35:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonus/pseuds/sonus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark is just a no-name superhero who has just graduated.</p><p>Donghyuck is the city's most feared villain.</p><p>Of course, their paths are going to cross more than once but Mark never expects things to go...</p><p>Well, Mark never expects any of this to happen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>NCT Bigbang Round 1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Hope All But Gone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ahhhh FIRST OF ALL.</p><p>I would like to thank my artist and my beta Val who...well if not for you I would have given up months ago. I love you.</p><p>Anyway, hey hello everyone! Yes, this is a work in progress still all thanks to my university which won't let me live but it's not going to take forever for me to finish, I promise.</p><p>I would also like to point out that the summary and the tags might seem light but this is going to get darker later on so please, please read the tags after each update!! thanks&lt;3</p><p>anywayyyy lets go~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'LOOKING FOR A SUPERHERO TO LOOK AFTER MY CAT FOR A WEEK'</p><p>Mark reaches out and snatches the poster from a high voltage pole just outside the academy gates.</p><p>"It's the third this week," he says, irritation visible in his voice. Mark gives the piece of paper in his hand one last look before tossing it into a trash can. No matter how angry at people he is he won't contribute to Earth's and humanity's destruction. "When will people understand we aren't babysitters."</p><p>Next to him Jeno smiles sweetly and tries to calm him with a wave of his hands. Ever the optimistic Jeno.</p><p>"We are still students here and some of us might as well try to make some extra cash," he looks at the ball of white that is all that’s left from the advertisement in the darkness of the can with a longing look. "I actually love cats."</p><p>"You are allergic," Mark reminds him halfheartedly. He is already starting to feel bad about his sudden outburst. He shouldn't have had put it in the trash like that. Mark might not like people putting up advertisements for the weirdest shit from cat babysitters to private chefs positions.</p><p>"I think I should find work on the side," Jeno squints at the other posters plastered all over the poles and gates. It seems like he has forgotten his glasses from the classroom again. For someone who has superpowers, Jeno sure is clumsy. "It's not like I'm gonna get chosen for a mission anytime soon and Jaemin keeps complaining about the rent."</p><p>"I'm sure it will happen soon," Mark throws his friend a reassuring smile. "We are in the final year Jeno. They need us to do more practice than the endless matches in the gymnasium."</p><p>"Oh, so you don't love the sweety teenagers running around and blowing things out? Wild," Jeno looks worried, Mark can't blame him, but he finally gives him a smile back. "Easy for you to say, top of the class perfect score each time student Mark Lee."</p><p>"That sounds ridiculous," Mark tries to argue. "Our marks won't matter in the battle."</p><p>"Maybe," Jeno turns his head to the sky which in the time that they have been standing outside started turning dark gray. It looks like it's about to rain. "Jaemin sometimes says that even if you can't outsmart or outpower a villain you would probably be able to sweet-talk them into letting you win."</p><p>Mark snorts inelegantly.</p><p>"Now, that's <i>bullshit</i>. Can you imagine, let’s say, Lee Donghyuck bowing down to me?" He asks in a light tone but even saying the name of one of Seoul's most notorious villains makes him feel unsettled.</p><p>There are rumors that the guy is even younger than him and Jeno but no one is insane enough to ask.</p><p>"Donghyuck? Who knows? That might be a little bit too extreme for starters so let’s say... Huang Renjun," Jeno can't keep the mocking tone out of his voice. Everyone knows that Renjun is basically Donghyuck's right hand. "But now that you mention it, no one has seen them both in a long time."</p><p>Mark shakes his head and a stronger blow of the late autumn wind makes him shiver. It's so cold already even if the two of them have tried to get out of class early today. Last year is draining both of them dry.</p><p>"Let's get going. It's going to rain soon."</p><p>Jeno simply nods and they go into the dark night of Seoul city.</p><p>🔥🔥🔥</p><p>"All of you gathered here today are our best students who have survived the past five years of training," Doyoung's voice echoes off the walls of the gymnasium in which the last year students are gathered. It doesn't look much like an official occasion, all of them in the same sports clothes they have to spend countless hours training in. Mark thinks that Doyoung's words are rather extreme; it's not like anyone has <i>died</i> up until this point. Sure, some people have called it quits, some didn't pass the end of the year exams or were thrown out for 'not hero-like behavior'. Yes, that happened. The only real difference from normal practice is the look on everyone's faces. Mark looks around himself and notices the tension on everyone’s faces. "Today we will be having the last of your practical test held in the academy. The next time you are assigned a job it will be the real deal. I can't tell you when or if that will happen though."</p><p>The words send a cold shiver down Mark spine. He knows that Jeno would scold him for worrying at all but at the moment it's hard to think positively.</p><p>Mark turns to his best friend and examines his face. Jeno looks as focused as ever, his normally bright eyes clouded with his powers flowing to the surface, ready to be used whenever Jeno sees fit.</p><p>The air is sparkling with energy.</p><p>"Who is he?" Hyunjin asks and nods at a silhouette standing in the corner of the gymnasium. The normally well-lit space is full of shadows now as if the person is absorbing all the light from the air.</p><p>They might as well be absorbing all the air from Mark's lungs because he suddenly can't breathe properly. His eyes focus on the shadows, trying to see through the darkness but to no avail.</p><p>"It's not a <i>he</i>, it's a <i>she</i>," another voice joins in and everyone's faces turn in unison to the door where a new figure appears. He too is dressed in shadows but for anyone possessing at least a little bit of magic abilities, it's clear the shadows on the man belong to the woman too. They must have come together. "Doyoung would you be so kind and introduced us?"</p><p>"Oh, yes of course," their trainer and teacher visibly tenses up at the sign of the man, even more than the woman and it sends a shiver down Mark's spine. He has always assumed they weren't supposed to fear other heroes but the look on Doyoung's face proves him wrong. "I didn't expect you two to show up until much later. Well, anyway, class," here his gaze travels to the dozens of eyes full of fear and worry deepened even further by the arrival of sudden guests. Doyoung's eyes warm up again, the ice the newcomers have planted in him slowly melting away when he looks at each of them. "This is the last element of your challenge. Hyejoo and Sicheng are here to evaluate you and scout. In other words, they are gonna check who qualifies for what rank and what position you will be appointed once you officially graduate."</p><p>Mark can feel the atmosphere drop by about twenty degrees. He looks to his classmates gifted with ice magic and he can see white covering the tips of Seungmin's and Hyeongjun's fingers.</p><p>All of them had just assumed it's gonna be Doyoung determinating their final scores, maybe Taeyong or Yuta joining in for a quick look if they had a minute between the epic battles Mark imagines they have all the time.</p><p>No one expects two figures dressed in shadows.</p><p>"That's right," the man says and steps into the gym, his elegant shoes a stark contrast against the worn-out floor. "Hyejoo works higher up, she will be deciding on what level you will work on. Will she let you take care of things in Seoul or send you somewhere else? Or maybe despite graduating you won't be deemed useful at all?" Mark feels his blood turn to ice and the neverending fire in his veins stops for a second as the words register in his brain. <i>Send away</i>. He sneaks a glance at Jeno. Neither of them can afford to be sent away to some no-name city. "I, on the other hand, will then decide which teams you will belong to. I'll form them mostly from new recruits all around the country. Only the best ones will get to work with the best people like your temporary tutors Taeyong and Yuta from the get-go."</p><p>Whispers ripple like a wave across the group, everyone restless now that it's clear this is so much harder than they have anticipated.</p><p>Mark doesn't know what to expect as he comes up to Doyoung to draw his opponent’s name from a special box, everyone's eyes following his every move.</p><p>"<i>Golden boy</i>," he hears whispers coming from every direction, seemingly even from the shadows that shield Sicheng and Hyejoo. "<i>I don't want to go against him, he probably already has a position secured or something.</i>"</p><p>Mark's hands tremble as he draws a single white piece of paper folded in half. He barely manages to save it, the corners turning to ash under his nervous touch.</p><p>"Control," Doyoung's voice is quiet and he throws a glance behind Mark's shoulder to the rest of the group. Mark feels the sweet taste of fear on his tongue. "No one thinks anything bad about you. They are all just scared. Rightly so."</p><p>Mark swallows hard and unfolds the paper to look at who he will have to battle against.</p><p>He stares at the name written in black ink like it would disappear if he looked at it long enough.</p><p>It doesn't, big fat letters arranged to spell the name of someone Mark truly doesn't want to battle. Not now, not ever.</p><p><b><i>Lee Felix</i></b>, the paper reads.</p><p>🔥🔥🔥</p><p>To a normal person who has never trained in combat, a fight looks like nothing more than a series of random blows landed on the opponent by nothing more than pure luck. Maybe, if at least one of the sides has abilities it can be ruled as a superpower thing. Maybe.</p><p>Well, Mark knows that it's how Jaemin looks at it. A simple battle of will and luck.</p><p>Oh, how Mark wishes it were true as he watches one by one as his friends battle under Doyoung and Sicheng's watchful eyes. Hyejoo barely looks at the battlefield, instead of paying attention to the faces of the students resting or waiting for their turn. No explosions or flashes of sudden light make her as much as blink, or her shadow to retreat and it makes Mark nervously, especially when her eyes are on him.</p><p>It's hard to concentrate on the task at hand with not only Hyejoo's gaze on him but also a particularly cold gust of wind sent their way by Seungmin as he tries to make Jeno slow his movements.</p><p>Oh yes, and there's also the fact that it's Mark's best friend on the battlefield right now that makes it hard to concentrate on his own match coming up just after Jeno's.</p><p>"You okay Mark? You're pale," Hyunjin shift's in his seat and Mark turns around just in time to see the worried look in the younger's eyes.</p><p>"I'm fine," he answers even if he knows he is not. Hyunjin has already finished his match, ending it in a hard to determine the score. His partner, Jeongin, was as happy with it as Hyunjin. Most of today's pairs are hard to bet on but with Hyunjin and Jeongin, Mark is pretty sure everyone already knew how it was going to end. "Just never thought about <i>this</i> being my final match."</p><p>"Ah yes," Hyunjin gives him a slight smile. Felix is his friend and so the younger probably wouldn't be as worried about going against him, since they have trained together before. "I can't exactly wish for you to win because I'm pretty sure I would break about fifteen unspoken laws of friendship but good luck. I don't want you to get hurt."</p><p>Now, this makes Mark laugh nervously.</p><p>You see, the most important thing on the battlefield might not even be the strength of your blows, at least here in the safety of the gym. Mark is pretty sure it looks different when the person against you is there with the full intention to harm you.</p><p>Here, however, it's more about strategy and it's clean in the way Jeno jumps around the floor as far away from Seungmin as he can. Mark's best friend has adapted to the circumstances and to land successful blows with his water power he attacks from afar while Seungmin tries to get closer to trap Jeno in his ice. It's a battle of will, not exactly of strength.</p><p>"Here," Seungmin runs by Hyunjin and Mark, hands stretched on both sides, a thin line of ice forming between his outstretched fingers. Mark gasps but doesn't make a move to warn Jeno of what's happening. Seungmin forms an ice rope thin and see-through enough for the other to not notice it from the distance.</p><p>Hyunjin smirks at his friend's brilliant idea while all Mark can do is watch Jeno's foot getting caught in the trap laid down strategically and then his friend is on the floor, marking Seungmin's victory. </p><p>Which means— </p><p>"Your turn," Hyunjin gently pushes him to stand up. From the corner of his eye, the older can see his opponent get up on the other end of the stands and he feels the familiar tingling in his blood.</p><p>The fire in his veins is ready for use whenever he desires. All Mark needs to do is reach and pull at the burning in his core for the temperature in the gym to rise to the point where they would all boil alive.</p><p>Felix moves from his place too, hands falling freely on both his sides. The younger isn't even smiling but somehow Mark funds it even more eerily this way, knowing what the other can do.</p><p>On the field, it doesn't really matter how hot Mark can make the air if Felix can make it seem freezing. No amount of fire in Mark's veins will be enough if Felix decides to stuff them with ice.</p><p>Felix has one of those abilities that are just too good to be true.</p><p>"<i>How good you are is not determined by the kind of your power but by the force of it</i>," is what Doyoung used to tell them regularly, especially at the beginning of their training. At the start, it was hard not to get discouraged by people with abilities as rare as one can get but the more they trained the more real the words became.</p><p>It doesn't mean that Mark doesn't feel confident when he enters the ring to face one of the only people on Earth able to create illusions.</p><p>"Start," Doyoung's voice echoes through the gym and Mark swears everyone else stops breathing for how quiet it is.</p><p>The thing about not training with Felix is this: Mark has no idea what kind of illusions the younger usually summons. It's hard to predict your opponent's moves when you have no data, nothing to base your own attacks on.</p><p>Mark feels one corner of his lips lift up involuntary.</p><p>This is the real battle experience he has been promised all along, a true final exam where he has to fight to his fullest and not based on his premade schedule like he would have done if the name on the paper was Jeno's.</p><p>The sound of Doyoung's voice fades to the background not slowly but all at once and Mark's ears start ringing and he can see a layer of dark mist covering everything he lays his eyes on. It's thick enough to confuse him and make Mark try to blink it away instead of focusing on his opponent. His senses get the best of him for a moment long enough for Mark to want to slap himself.</p><p>Because when he finally accepts the fact that the coat of darkness which is probably visible only to him isn't going anywhere and turns his eyes back to the place where Felix was standing just a minute ago, the younger boy is gone.</p><p>Or he isn't, Mark isn't sure. Felix could still be there, standing still like a statue, maybe even smiling as everyone in the gym observes Mark look for him.</p><p>Out of every battle that takes place this afternoon Mark's is the most boring one when it comes to visuals.</p><p>People with power like Felix's who are able to show you things that don't exist and even make you feel them usually aren't strong enough to hold the illusion for more than their intended target.</p><p>They usually aren't able to hold an illusion on themselves if they aren't standing still Mark remembers and a plan blooms in his brain, his palms closing into fists at his sides as he smiles because he finally doesn't feel helpless.</p><p>Even if he has lost a few minutes frantically looking for Felix, ultimately it's a good thing the younger choose to disguise himself instead of projecting any feelings on Mark. It feels more like a stroke of luck more than anything, a reflection of the fact that the two of them have never really sparred before but Mark is grateful for the messiness of it as he calls for the fires in his veins and brings it to the surface, careful not to let his hands glow with heat.</p><p>It's a trick he has learned about a year ago and it has helped him win multiple matches against Jeno already. Now he uses it to ready his attack all the while he also continues to play the part of a confused boy not knowing where his opponent is.</p><p>He stumbles through the mist, eyes wandering around even if it makes it harder to monitor the air around the center. Part of Mark hopes that Felix will slip and the air will change, showing a piece of skin or a strand of light hair.</p><p>Of course, that doesn't happen. Felix isn't here for no reason, facing Mark in their final exams with representatives from Hero Association watching their every move.</p><p>Felix is good, Mark has to give him that.</p><p>But Mark is good, too.</p><p>Maybe even better than Felix because when he finally reaches the center and swings at the place he estimates the younger to be in, arm catching fire in mere seconds, Felix isn't quick enough to dodge completely.</p><p>Mark's hit lands on his shoulder and he hisses quietly which in turn makes Mark wince. It's never nice knowing you bring pain to other people but thankfully Mark has no time to dwell on it because Felix counters.</p><p>Once again, it's not a physical attack but a feeling of dread slipping into Mark's thoughts as his fire flickers and disappears leaving him completely defenseless and close enough for the younger to attacks.</p><p>In truth, Felix doesn't even have to move to land hits. They don't have to be real hits either. They don't even have to be hits at all.</p><p>Pain blooming inside Mark's arm is enough to make him feel like he has lost already. When he looks down his hand is fine of course but the feeling feels all too real.</p><p>Felix's smile is triumphant as he finally moves to land a real blow on Mark's shoulder and the impact of it almost brings Mark to his knees.</p><p>The pain is overbearing but it also makes his brain focus on it instead and not the arm and Felix's focus is elsewhere too which makes him lose the grip on Mark's mind and slowly the feeling comes back to his palm and with it comes the fire.</p><p>When Mark says this must be the most boring match to watch he means it.</p><p>It goes something like this; him stumbling to Felix and his fire finding the other in what seems like blind luck just for the flames to be extinguished a moment later.</p><p>Then everything becomes a blur of colors as they fight. For Mark, it's a mix of darkness and white of snow coating his fire. For everyone else, it's just the red of Mark's flames and the lightness of Felix's hair.</p><p>Then, finally, it's Mark's knees hitting the group and his head turning in the direction of the door where Hyejoo and Sicheng's watchful eyes track his every move.</p><p>He loses, that much is true but this match was impossible to win, to begin with. Felix's power can be easily overpowered when in real combat but one on one it's a lost cause each time.</p><p>It doesn't really matter though because all he can see in everyone's eyes is that spark he is chasing after with each combat he faces. It's telling him he did well despite his loss.</p><p>It's enough to make him smile.</p><p>🔥🔥🔥</p><p>"So," Jeno's voice comes from the kitchen as soon as Mark enters his best friend's apartment. No 'hello's or 'good afternoon's. Jeno doesn't even question Mark's unannounced visit. He doesn't seem started or surprised when Mark sticks his head into the kitchen.</p><p>"Can you read minds, be honest," Mark's voice is serious because it's a serious question.</p><p>Jeno laughs.</p><p>"You keep asking this but all I do is simply know your habits," he answers, the smile still lingering at the corner of his lips.</p><p>"And what habit of mine told you I'll come today?" he asks, genuinely curious.</p><p>It's been two weeks since their final exams and not much has changed. Well, no that's a lie. A whole lot has changed.</p><p>For example, Mark has all days free to mop around his apartment now. Finishing the training means he no longer has a reason to go out other than going to the gym to train or to the mall to meet with Jeno and Jaemin when the youngest is around.</p><p>And then he has all nights free to anxiously sit in the dark and wonder if maybe...</p><p>If maybe what he has shown in his battle with Felix wasn't enough to land him a position he wants. Or any position at all. After all, he is just yet another kid with fire instead of blood in his veins which is nothing special. Jaemin would probably stop speaking with him for a whole day if he ever voiced his worries around but they are true nonetheless.</p><p>Out of their whole year, Felix's power is the most unique.</p><p>Not that you need your power to be unique to be insanely good, as proven by Seoul's number one villain, Lee Donghyuck. Power and talent can be two separate things.</p><p>"You're overthinking again," Jeno points out and it's also the answer to Mark's either question.</p><p>The words snap him out of his daze and he lifts his gaze to his friend.</p><p>Jeno looks normal with his hands covered in ingredients and hair messy. Only a faint glint of worry in his eyes betrays that the younger starts to grow anxious too.</p><p>"What are you making?"</p><p>"Pancakes," Jeno puts his hands back into the bowl and laughs as if he has said a really good joke. Mark frowns. "It's pretty obvious but I forgot you wouldn't know because you can't even cook an egg."</p><p>"We don't talk about that," Mark says fiercely and Jeno snorts at him. The remark might make him remember tragic memories of his poor attempt at cooking but Jeno's words achieve their goal. They make his shoulders relax slowly as his attention shifts from his worries to his best friend and the food.</p><p>"How about we talk about the dark circles under your eyes instead?"</p><p>"I don't want to talk about them either."</p><p>"Mark," Jeno's voice softens and the smile on the younger's face dissolves, replaced with worry and anxiety which Jeno tries very hard to hide. Mark knows all about it.</p><p>"Do you think we will at least get assigned close to each other?" Mark asks before Jeno gets too worked up while trying to look for the right words to bring up the topic.</p><p>"I don't know," the younger answers honestly.</p><p>At this point, both of them have given up on the dream of keeping up their little bubble they are currently living in alive. Mark loves it like this; spending time with Jaemin and Jeno at their apartment and then relaxing at his own place. He doesn't want it to change.</p><p>"Well, we both know this was a possibility. I guess that no matter how hard the opponent and how spectacular the battle, a loss is just a loss," he says, tone somehow bitter.</p><p>"Come on," Jeno flinches at Mark's words and chooses to look at the food instead. "It's not like that match defines you in any way. You've worked hard for <i>years</i>. You will get a good position."</p><p>"Well, that match was the only one Hyejoo and Sicheng saw anyway so I wouldn't be too sure about that."</p><p>Just as Mark speaks the words the impossible happens. It's almost like he has willed both Jeno's and his phone to light up with messages from the Hero Association.</p><p>For a second Mark believes the fire in his blood isn't the only superpower he possesses.</p><p>Because despite all his worry both of their messages include the word he had prayed for.</p><p>'<i>Seoul</i>'</p><p>🔥🔥🔥</p><p>"You ready?" Jeno's voice sounds so mechanical through Mark's in-ear that if he didn't know his best friend is on the other side it would be impossible to guess.</p><p>"I have to be," comes out of his mouth before he can stop it. The correct answer would be '<i>of course I am</i>' but Mark lets the truth slips out between the cracks of his collected facade. "We will be fine."</p><p>Mark can <i>feel</i> Jeno smirking on the other end of the line.</p><p>"Of course we will. We are newbies Mark. We are at the back lines.”</p><p>That much is true. Part of Mark is grateful for the distance that the older heroes put between him and the terrifying creatures.</p><p>They have sharp teeth and green substance hanging from their mouths that Mark would rather not think about.</p><p>They are terrible in every way possible apart from the fact that they can't really fight. Mark watches Taeyong kill two with ease and his fingers itch for the fire in his veins. He wants to fight so bad but this battle is not his to conquer.</p><p>There are a few small creatures that make their way in Mark's direction and flames dance on his skin enthusiastically but even before they can reach him he sees them turn to dust when another newbie named Sunwoo hits them with a strong blow of the wind.</p><p>Those are terrible for sure but the strange and unnatural creatures aren't the ones who take people hostage and burn the city down daily.</p><p>The real monster looks like this:<br/>
A dark-haired boy is no older than Mark is standing calmly at the side, watching everything go down with a slight smile on his lips.</p><p>Mark doesn't know his name; maybe no one here does. It's hard to guess which one of the villains this is from his looks alone. Not unless he uses his power.</p><p>One thing is clear though. This can't be Haechan, the most notorious villain in the city because that would have caused so much more nervousness even in experienced heroes like Taeyong.</p><p>"So the devil sent his right hand huh? Scared to fight?" Someone shouts and the voice echoes across the battleground.</p><p>The boy's features sharpen and he finally moves, shadows creeping around his legs as if ready to eat him and return to the night where he probably belongs.</p><p>Mark knows this. Knows who is the devil's right hand surrounded by shadows.</p><p>Renjun.</p><p>"Aren't you the one who is scared?" He asks with a giggle in his voice.</p><p>Mark would like to answer the provocation, say that he would never be scared to fight because he was born to protect the city but today is not the day to tell lies.</p><p>So he stays quiet and focuses on helping Sunwoo fight the little creatures that he can handle.</p><p>Monsters might be the right thing to call them but the real darkness lies in the souls of the villains and Mark <i>is</i> scared.</p><p>Or so he thinks.</p><p>🔥🔥🔥</p><p>"You."</p><p>Mark doesn't expect to be cornered after his first even battle. In retrospect, maybe he should have thought through his plan to cut corners by choosing dark alleys instead of the longer route Sunwoo told him to take.</p><p>But Mark is too eager to get back to Jeno and make sure he is okay.</p><p>He squeezes his eyes and calls to the fire in his veins but there's only a faint response. Mark has used way too much power in the battle.</p><p>"You must be mistaken," he says instead. The voice sounds familiar and Mark is too scared to turn around and face the other. If luck is on his side today he might be able to slip away without trouble. After all, he is just a newbie. Renjun should not know who he is. "I don't know you."</p><p>"Oh, I'm sure you do. And I'm not mistaken," Renjun's voice sounds bubbly now and Mark furrows his brows in confusion. "You're Mark Lee. Friend of Lee Jeno and Na Jaemin. Am I wrong?"</p><p>Mark turns around so fast it hurts.</p><p>"How do you know them? How do you know Jaemin?"</p><p>Jaemin is just a normal student without superpowers. His name should not be on Renjun's tongue. Yet it is.</p><p>"I don't. I do however know this: he is in danger. And it's not something you will be able to stop yourself."</p><p>Mark feels his blood turn to ice.</p><p>"What are you talking about?" He feels his throat close around the words painfully. "Jaemin is <i>fine</i>."</p><p>"Is he now?" Renjun raises his eyebrows and pulls something out of his pocket. "Listen. My friend is offering to help you and if I were you I would accept."</p><p>
  <i>Friend?</i>
</p><p>No, that's impossible.</p><p>"Why would Haechan help me?" He asks and Renjun simply laughs.</p><p>"It's not going to be for free of course but…" there's a flash of emotion on the other's face that Mark can't identify. "And you will never call him that if you want to stay alive."</p><p>"What should I call him then?" He knows the villain’s real name but it feels somehow safer to use his nickname.  Mark feels feeling slowly come back to his fingers and the fire buzzes under his skin, ready to act. He holds it back.</p><p>"Donghyuck."</p><p>It's probably stupid of Mark to take a few steps forward and accept the paper Renjun is holding between his fingers yet that's exactly what he does.</p><p>"Take it," the dark-haired boy says. "I know you probably don't believe me but… You might not be on the right side now, you know?"</p><p>And with that Mark is alone in the alley again, the shadows taking Renjun with them back to wherever the devil lives.</p><p>Mark looks down at the paper in his hands.</p><p>There, next to a neatly written phone number is a messy drawing of a sun.</p><p>Mark shivers.</p><p>🔥🔥🔥</p><p>Mark thinks it through carefully.</p><p>It doesn't take a day or two as Renjun has probably predicted.</p><p>He spends time at Jeno’s and observes Jaemin from the corner of his eye as the younger goes about his days, blissfully unaware of anything.</p><p>Mark doesn't tell Jeno anything, the piece of paper almost burning him through the material of his jeans.</p><p>"Have you heard about this big festival my university is holding soon?" Jaemin asks a week after the fight. "I've heard a lot of superheroes are supposed to give speeches there. For motivation or some other crap."</p><p>Mark shakes his head absentmindedly.</p><p>The paper in his pocket burns so much it hurts.</p><p>'<i>You might not be on the right side, you know?</i>'</p><p>Renjun's voice rings in his mind and his stomach twists as he starts to wonder if maybe…</p><p>Renjun doesn't sound surprised at all when he picks up the phone.</p><p>"So you've made up your mind, huh?"</p><p>Mark squeezes his hands tight and wonders what he is getting himself into.</p><p>"Yes," he says and the lie slips from his tongue easily this time. This isn't Jeno who cares about him and so Mark doesn't feel guilty about lying. He might believe Renjun now, his gut feeling telling him to try and see what comes of it but this doesn't mean that his loyalty will switch. It's not that easy. "Tell me what to do."</p><p>"Oh, I don't think I'm the one who should be doing this," Renjun laughs and there's noise in the background before a new voice appears in the speaker.</p><p>"You're Mark I believe?"</p><p>Mark feels his blood freeze again.</p><p>He knows this voice.</p><p>Oh, he does.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thats all from me today, see you next chapter~</p><p>(catch me on twt @ sonuos)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>